Justice
Amy is a girl in leather armor that includes, against all practicality, a bare midriff. She has some kind of charm around her forehead and holds a balance in one hand. She also has a sword strapped to her back. Despite her poor choice of accessories, Amy is actually quite fashion-conscious. Her Japanese voice is Ring-Ring. In the Japanese version, Justice has a loud, assertive girl's voice. In the European version, she uses the same voice as the other girls: Gretchen, Tabitha, Mansarika, Jessie etc,. Magical Drop II In her first appearance, she is at the sixth stage of challenge mode after defeating Sylvia and before defeating Jeff. Her ending is when she wants to be something or someone else. Her transformations are:" The High Priestess", "The Star", and "The World". The Empress' costume does NOT count because she hated that costume. Magical Drop III Amy is also playable in Magical Journey and Puzzle Mode. In challenge mode, she appears on the third stage of the easy difficulty alongside Danny and Erika, and medium / hard on the second / third stage. Her ending is where she invites everyone over for a feast. Animations Stand Animation Amy grins, the balance in her hand tipping back and forth. Combo Animation 1 Amy puts one hand on her hip and smiles big. Combo Animation 2 With a crackle of electricity, Amy swings her hand towards the screen, index finger raised. Combo Animation 3 Amy unleashes a mighty roundhouse punch. Electricity courses over her card. In Magical Drop II, she will raise her sword in the air where a bolt of lightning flashes onto her blade. Victory Animation Amy leans toward the screen and waves one finger, then winks and grins. Victim Animation In an obvious show of frustration, Amy clenches both fists and grits her teeth. Panic Animation 1 Amy looks upward, her mouth puckered into an S-shape. Panic Animation 2 Amy scratches the back of her head and smiles haplessly. Magical Drop F During the intro and before fighting Strokongo the Tower, a crowd of people were running for their lives. A girl accidentally drops her teddy bear and let it get stepped on. Amy then sees a ripped open teddy bear which it got stepped on. After that, she gets filled with anger and transforms into a superhero-like warrior. She defeats Strokongo in one shot where the monster dissolves and disappears. All of the characters cheer for Amy. Gallery Amy_the_Heroin_of_Justice_(6).jpg|Amy in Magical Drop II Justice 0001.jpg|Amy's mini icon in Magical Drop II Justice 2 0001.jpg|Amy's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop II Justice 4 0001.jpg|Amy's stats in Magical Drop II Justice 5 0001.jpg|Amy's stats in Magical Drop II (alternate color) High_Justice_0001.jpg|Amy disguised as Sylvia the High Priestess Justar 0001.jpg|Amy disguised as Gretchen the Star Justworld 0001.jpg|Amy disguised as Stephanie the World Amy MDIII.JPG|Amy in Magical Drop III Justice 6 0001.jpg|Amy's background stage in Magical Drop II Amy_the_Heroin_of_Justice.jpg|Amy in Magical Drop III Amy the Heroin of Justice (2).png|Amy's alternate color in Magical Drop III Justice 3 0001.jpg|Amy's mini icon in Magical Drop III Justice 7 0001.jpg|Amy's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III Amy the Heroin of Justice (4).png|Amy's transformation in Magical Drop F ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters